


Empty

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gracia worries and attempts to reassure herself that Elicia will be okay.





	

People deliver enough food to make her pantry overflow. Gracia empties water from vases in the morning and sweeps up dead petals. 

Elicia uses a chair and stands on her tiptoes, listening and watching water gurgle as stray flower petals slip down the drain. 

"Do you think the flowers are sad?" Elicia asks, chair wobbling under her toes. 

Gracia flicks water onto her face. No luck perking up with the water treatment. Their coffee mugs are gathering dust in cabinets. 

"Are you sad, Elicia?" 

Elicia bends over the sink, nails scratching as she searches for a petal. The natural childhood pudge of her face is melting, rounding and sharpening. - 

"I try to be happy for daddy."

And she wishes desperately that she could do the same.


End file.
